


Are We There Yet?

by airspaniel



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2008-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle has to go.  Claire and Elle have to do something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We There Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://yumemiru-kikai.livejournal.com/17157.html)

"Can we stop now?"

The petite blonde at the wheel threw a long-suffering look at the petite blonde in the passenger's seat. "Can you shut him up, please?"

"Come on!" Lyle demanded from the backseat. "We've been in this car for hours and I have to pee."

"Just hold it, Lyle!" Claire snapped, twisting her head back to look at her little brother. "God, you're such a pain." She slumped back in her seat and Elle chuckled a little, hands slapping the wheel in time with the radio.

"Seriously, Claire? I have to stop. It's like, really bad."

Elle reached over and grabbed the Slusho cup off the dash. "Here, little boy. Piss in that."

"Hey!" Claire screamed, yanking the cup back. "I'm still drinking that."

"Guys!" Lyle yelled over her. "If you don't stop the car and let me out, I'm gonna pee in your backpack, Claire."

Claire went silent for a moment, the color draining out of her face. "Elle?" her voice was shaking, "please stop the car for my pain-in-the-ass brother. Now."

Elle put on a spectacular mock pout. "But, honey, we're making such good time..."

"Now!" Claire and Lyle exclaimed in unison, as Elle reluctantly turned the SUV towards the rest stop just ahead.

The second the car stopped moving, Lyle was flying, moving so fast he didn't even catch Elle's comment about watching out for strange men in rest stop bathrooms.

Not that he would have gotten it, anyway.

Without the constant litany from the backseat, the car seemed oddly quiet. Claire let her eyes slip shut, finally relaxing for the first time in days.

Until soft, quick fingers brushed her thigh, snaking up under the hem of her jean skirt. She sighed through her teeth, a long slow hiss of breath.

"He's gonna be back any minute," she chided half heartedly, knowing Elle didn't care if they were caught or not. Her breath caught when Elle's fingers reached her panty line, playing with the thin satin, and she slouched down in her seat to give the other girl better access.

"You don't know what I can do in a minute," Elle purred, letting the tips of her fingers drag over the hot satin covering Claire's crotch. She pressed in just slightly when Claire moaned, feeling the fabric under her hand dampen and loving that she could make Claire react like this.

"Seriously, Elle, stop..." Claire panted, but it sounded hollow against the way her breath was coming in pants as Elle's fingers snuck under her panties, hand twisted so her thumb rubbed maddening circles on Claire's clit while two fingers delved into the sweet wet heat just beyond.

"Is that really what you want, Pom Squad?" Elle teased, leaning in close to whisper in Claire's ear. "'Cause from where I'm sitting, it looks like you're having a pretty good time." She crooked her fingers sharply as she sped up her rhythm, letting the slightest of electric shocks pulse through her as Claire rode her hand.

"Oh, god! Oh, _god!_ " Claire cried out, bucking her hips hard against Elle's touch. She arched forward, seizing the shocking blonde's mouth with her own and moaning around her tongue; shuddering with the force of her orgasm against the black leather seat.

Elle kissed her and stroked her through her release, murmuring all the filthy things she wanted to do to Claire into her hot pink mouth.

Until the car door clicked open.

"Oh my god, I think I've gone blind." Lyle gasped, one hand covering his eyes in an exaggerated gesture of mortification.

Elle pulled her mouth away, smirking back at Claire's horrified sibling. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to stop, munchkin."

Lyle tried not to think of Claire, Elle, and munching in the same sentence.

He failed.

Claire was too busy trying to breathe to come up with a response.

"I didn't know you two... I... Oh my god, my eyes,"

"Lyle," Claire panted. "Shut up and get in the car."

He complied, carefully, as if Elle and Claire had infected every single inch of the vehicle with their sex. As if every time he put a hand down he was directly touching his sister's junk.

It was a slow journey.

"Get in the car, fruitcake," Elle snapped, and finally Lyle slammed his door shut and buckled himself in.

"Just a few more hours," she announced cheerily, starting the car once more. "And we'll be at the hotel for the night."

Lyle swallowed hard. Suddenly the idea of stopping the car seemed a lot less appealing.


End file.
